The Past Is Something You Can't Fix
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tamora learns of the one thing Felix couldn't fix. please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Wreck it Ralph Characters

The Past Is Something You Can't Fix

Felix awoke to a new day. Though only to him this was not a new day, but a bad memory he kept hidden in his heart. Today was her day and he still couldn't believe it has been so many years. He lay on his bed feeling his wife's arms around him. A tear fell from his face as he wished he could just go back to sleep. Pretend it was another workday and move on. But he had a promise to keep and before he even shake his head to think of a happier memory. The alarm rang awaking his wife Tamora.

Her icy blue eyes awoke as she raised her gun and shot the alarm. "Shoot sorry short stack I shot the alarm again," she mumbled. She knew they had to get work soon but she just wanted to hold him for a few more moments. They had been married a month and she couldn't believe she could find such happiness but she did.

"It is okay honey I can fix it later tonight," Felix told her. He finally replied to her previous comment.

"Come on soldier let's get ready for work," Tamora said kissing his forehead. They got up and soon were dressed. She wore her soldier outfit with her gun and Felix wore his handy man outfit with his hammer. When Felix was putting on his shirt, for a brief second Tamora thought she saw something on his arm. But before she could get a better look his shirt was on.

"Come on ma'am will be late," Felix said opened the door for her. They headed outside and he kissed her lips just before she headed to her game. Then she pushed his hat over his head and jogged off. Under the hat Felix was trying to put on his mask. "Come on Felix you done it before now play your role," he whispered. His chest felt heavy but he pushed the tears away like he did every time this day came.

"Hey Felix, you ready bro?" asked Ralph from a few feet away.

"You know it," he said with his fake smile.

"Alright show time," Ralph said as the alarm rang. Kids came and their game had begun. "I'm gonna Wreck-It!" Ralph growled. He began smashing the penthouse with his massive hands.

"Game face Felix," he whispered. Then just as soon as Ralph began to do his job, Felix came out smiling. "I can Fix-It," he said and began to fix what Ralph had wrecked. _If only I could have fixed today,_ he thought sadly behind a saddened heart. The day had officially begun.

During Heroes Duty Tamora was firing at those disgusting Cy-Bugs. Three men had been killed but they would be regenerated after this game. "Die you filthy things!" she yelled. Two men covered her as she shot down another bug. They got closer to the tower then the Queen emerged. "Get ready!" Tamora yelled. She fought the Queen before and this beast scared her by far. Guns were shot as more bugs came to defend their Queen. Soldiers were killed but so were the bugs. Tamora raced up closer to the tower taking a grenade out of her pocket and undid the lid then threw it at the Queen. The massive beast ate it and within seconds exploded. When the other cy-bugs saw their Queen killed they ran away in fear.

The soldiers that were still alive followed Tamora up the tower and they claimed a medal. Soon she looked up and saw the girl with the glasses smiling for she won another medal. "Yes I won," the girl said happily. Then the arcade was closing and Tamora went to her office to change clothes and head home.

After Felix's game was over he congratulated Ralph. "Great game brother," Felix said.

"You too so want me to grab the kid and you can grab Calhoun and meet us at Tapper's?" the giant asked.

"Maybe another time I am tired but I'll ask Tammy if she wants to go," Felix said. Ralph nodded and Felix left his game but instead of going to Tamora's game he went to the same place he went since he was 18. Walking down the halls he froze at the game. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. "Come on Felix you can do this," he whispered. The game was called Endless Night and it was set in the middle ages maybe Felix didn't know. A small village loomed below him and a massive Transylvania castle loomed above the village. But he wasn't here to see neither the village nor the castle.

Walking down the darkened night he headed towards the graveyard. Stopping to pick some wildflowers Felix opened the cemetery gate. It creaked but he went in anyways and walked towards a gray crypt. Opening the door he coughed as the dust entered his lungs. Cobwebs hung everywhere as did light torches. His eyes locked on the crypt in the very center. Standing before it he rubbed his hands rubbing away the dust. Till he saw the name engraved on the crypt. _Shelia_ was the name and the person he had come to see. "Hey Shelia, it is me again I told you I would visit you. A lot has changed since you been gone. Ralph and I are friends now. He even saved a young girl named Vanellope from a horrible person and boy Shelia you would love her. She is a real spit fire and so sweet. I got married her name is Tamora Jean Calhoun. You two have a lot in common. Both of you are strong, smart, beautiful women who try to save people," Felix said. His voice cracking as the tears were fighting to show themselves.

"I am so sorry Shelia I should have saved you. I thought by coming here and finally being the hero I always wanted to be would make me feel better. But truth is I feel worse for I lived instead of you. I can fix everything but I couldn't fix what happened to you. Sorry Shelia I know how much you hate to see me cry," Felix said wiping away the tears. Taking a deep breath he placed the flowers on the grave. "I have to go now but I will be back I promise," he whispered. "Love you my friend and have eternal peace," he whispered.

He turned to leave and faced the gate when a bat flew above him. In a flash the bat was gone and stood before Felix was a man. The man had dark hair with silver streaks. Deathly pale skin with emerald green eyes and wore a black shirt and pants. "You are here again," the man said in a polite tone.

"I always am," Felix said.

"It is good to see you again Felix, I know it is not easy but I know my daughter appreciates you coming," the man said.

"I guess so well good bye sir same time next year," Felix said. He placed his hand on the gate when the man called his name.

Felix turned with tears as the man too shed tears as he spoke. "No one here blames you for what happened. You did everything you could to save her and still honor her memory," the man said.

"With all due respect sir if I had done everything I could then Shelia would still be here instead of in that crypt," Felix said flatly. Then tipped his hat to Shelia's dad and walked away. Shelia's dad sighed shed a tear and flew on back to the castle. Felix walked on unaware of the time. All he could think about was Shelia and how he failed her. Tears stung his face as he walked to his game. He just wanted to curl into bed and sleep till this day was over.

Opening his door he took a shower trying to wash the shame away. Memories of what happened to Shelia rushed through his mind.

"_Happy 18__th__ birthday Shelia, to celebrate I am taking you dancing". _

"_Hey let leave her alone the lady is with me"._

"_Get off of her you pigs"!_

"_Felix!"_

"_She's a vampire get her!"_

"_Run Shelia!"_

_Bang, Bang!_

"_No Shelia, please don't leave me!"_

"Felix, hey Felix you in there!" called Tamora knocking on the door.

"Huh oh yeah Tammy I am done just give me a second," Felix said shaking his head. Putting his pants on he stepped out of the shower. Tamora wore a white tank top and her camo pants. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed smiling at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Didn't know I would get a show maybe I shouldn't have said anything," Tamora said softly.

"Tammy," Felix said blushing making her laugh.

"According to Wreck-it you were supposed to ask me if I wanted to go to Tappers but you never came by my game. Is everything okay soldier?" Tamora asked growing serious.

"Oh right sorry Tammy I was on my way to your game but I had to do something and then I took a shower. But I am okay," he assured her as he put on his shirt. Just then Tamora spotted something again a scratch was along Felix's left arm. She got up and held his arm to get a better look at it. "Tammy what are you doing?" Felix asked. Ignoring his question she looked over the scratch. It looked old but didn't look infected. He must have gotten it a long time ago.

The cut as it was looked thin and had to be done by a blade of some sort. "Felix where did you get this?" she asked firmly trying to hide her worry. How did she miss this?

"Oh this I got it a long time ago it is nothing," Felix said smiling nervously.

"Good then you can do this," Tamora said handing him his hammer. He looked at and back at his wound. "Go on fix it," she said.

"No!" Felix cried dropping his hammer. Tamora's eyes widened when she saw his reaction. Why was he getting so worked up over a cut? "I mean I had it so long I don't want to fix it. It isn't bothering me," he said in a calmer tone.

She knelt to his level and said in a calm tone, "Felix why do you really not want to get rid of it?"

"Why should I need a reason I mean you have scars that you don't want me to heal so why can't I keep this one?" Felix asked looking away from her.

"Because those scars remind me of things, what does this one remind you of?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at Tamora and his face broke her heart in two. Tears fell as he wore the most painful expression ever. "It reminds me of her," he whispered.

"Who was she Felix?" Tamora asked. She wanted to know who had caused this much pain in her Felix but was afraid to learn the truth.

"Her name was Shelia and she was my first friend. You see when I was a kid my dad used to take me out of my game to other games. One day I wandered over to a game called Endless Night, it was a vampire game. It was there I met Shelia, the Vampire Princess. We became fast friends and I would sneak off to see her whenever I could. But unlike most vampires Shelia was allergic to blood I have no idea why but she only drank tomato juice. Anyways her dad was okay with me for I had a pure heart and he could trust me with Shelia," he began.

"You would have liked her Tammy she was a lot like you. She was strong, beautiful, smart and willingly to help save people. On her 18th birthday which is today I vowed to take her dancing. Her father was cautious for back then things were a lot worse and since Shelia was a vampire her father had no idea how people would treat her. But on her 18th birthday he allowed her to go with me. Everything was going great something out of a fairy tale then that is when it happened," Felix said his voice taking him somewhere far away. "There were these boys from another game and they spotted Shelia," he said.

_ Felix was dancing with a girl a few inches taller than him. She had long curly red hair, with emerald green eyes, and a pale complexion. Her dress was a deep red but her shoes were flats. He spun her around smiling and giggling as the music took them away. "Well hello gorgeous what is a sexy thing like you dancing all alone?" asked a boy about their age maybe older. He placed his arm around her waist. Shelia stiffened up and Felix frowned._

_ "Hey leave her alone the lady is with me," Felix told them._

_ "Buzz off pipsqueak me and my friends are going to show this fine lady a real good time," the boy said shoving Felix away. His friends circled around Shelia with lustful looks. _

_ "Get off of her you pigs!" Felix yelled shoving them away from Shelia. He took Shelia's hand and held her behind him._

_ "Your dead meat now pipsqueak get out your knives!" the man shouted. They rushed at Felix who kicked one and punched the other two in the face. Since he could hop and was tiny ducking was easy. Just then the leader yelled and dug his knife into Felix's arm and kicked him in the stomach. Blood oozed out of his arm._

_ "Felix!" Shelia yelled. She glared at the boys and bared her fangs._

_ "She's a vampire get her!" the leader yelled. _

_ "Run Shelia!" Felix yelled as he tried to get up. But it was too late the leader grabbed a gun and bang, bang the gun was fired. Felix watched in horror as Shelia's chest was covered in blood as she fell to the floor._

"_No Shelia, please don't leave me!" Felix begged as he cradled her lifeless body._

Tamora hugged Felix as tightly as she could as tears stung her face. "I am so sorry Felix," she told him.

"After that the boys were found by the vampire council and were locked away forever. Shelia's father buried her and said I could visit whenever I wanted but I was so ashamed for letting her down," Felix sobbed.

"Felix it wasn't your fault," Tamora told him.

"It doesn't matter anymore she is dead and I am alive. Some hero I turned out to be I couldn't save her Tamora and no matter how much good I have done I can't fix the past," Felix said turning away. He balled his hands up into fists tears stung his face.

"You may not believe it Felix but you are a hero. If you did do nothing those boys would have done worse things to Shelia other than killing her. At least you saved her from that and she tried to save you for you were her friend. And I am glad she did for if not for you Ralph and the others would have been unplugged a long time ago. Vanellope would still be a glitch and me well I wouldn't have had a second chance at love. Don't you see she died so you could continue to be a hero? Yes, she did die but her memory will live on in you," Tamora said. Felix looked back at his wife and knew she was right.

"I married a very smart woman," Felix said kissing her lips. She held him tight kissing his cheek. Placing him down Felix picked up his hammer and tapped his arm. "I no longer need this to remind me of her. Tamora thank you and I love you," he said.

"I know honey let's get some sleep," she said. They cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. For the first time Felix's heart felt lighter for he had finally forgiven himself. He still missed Shelia but she will always live in his memory.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. And yes I know vampires cannot be killed by a normal bullet but I couldn't do a wooden stake so forgive me. Also a special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for giving me the title for this story.


End file.
